Cinta?
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: aku hanya seorang wanita biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. aku tinggal bersama adik lelakiku yang masih duduk di senior high. meski kehidupan Naruto biasa saja, takdir apa yang akan menunggunya kelak? SasufemNaru. RnR. Special present to Qiey... bukan oneshoot! hehe


Cinta?

By Akuma Kurama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa pula. Usiaku yang menginjak 27 tahun seharusnya sudah membuatku memiliki pasangan hidup. Tapi itu hanya angan-angan, jangankan pasangan hidup, kekasih saja tidak punya.

Aku bukan seseorang yang mempunyai kecakapan dalam bergaul, mungkin kebanyakan orang akan mengataiku introvert, egois, atau apapun yang ingin mereka katakan. Tapi bagiku itu bukan masalah, karena pada kenyataannya aku adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah bergaul dan selalu memandang apa yang ada disekitarku dengan pikiran negatif. Aku orang yang pesimis mungkin? Sepertinya bukan mungkin lagi, karena memanf begitu kenyataannya. Setidaknya itulah persepsiku terhadap diriku sendiri.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Adikku, Kurama Uzumaki, saat ini masih duduk di bangku Konoha Senior High School. Bukan sekolah ternama kalau boleh kukatakan, karena ekonomi dan juga kemampuan otak adikku. Kalau boleh jujur mungkin sebenarnya adikku itu termasuk anak yang cerdas tapi sayangnya dia juga termasuk anak yang malas dan nakal.

Untuk remaja seumuran dirinya, kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Aku bekerja untuk mememuhi biaya sekolahnya juga biaya hidup kami. Ayah dan ibuku ada di Suna, dan disini aku bertugas untuk menjaga dan mengawasi adikku ini. Aku juga ingin dia belajar untuk hidup mandiri.

Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan televisi swasta sebagai karyawati biasa. Dengan penghasilan yang kubuat secukup mungkin untuk menghidupi keluargaku. Karena faktor usia, ayahku sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang aku adalah tulang punggung keluargaku, dan aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka.

"kak, mana sarapanku?" tanya adikku yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan diriku, Kurama memiliki tinggi tubuh yang ideal, dengan paras rupawann dan sedikit manis, serta tubuh seorang remaja tanggung yang mampu menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya. Intinya adikku ini tampan.

"tidakkah kau lihat dimeja ada makanan, Ku?. Kamu bisa makan duluan, kamu masuk pagi kan?" Balasku yang membelakangi dirinya. Aku selalu membuatkannya susu coklat. Kurama memang sudah besar, tapi aku tidak mau dia kekuranagm nutrisi. Maka dari itu aku selalu membuatkannya susu coklat hangat.

"humh.. hari ini aku ada ujian praktek kak. Mungkin aku pulang malam." Sahutnya sambil mengunyah nasi goreng yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya.

"selain ujian praktek?" Aku selalu mengajarinya untuk bercerita segala kegiatan dan permasalahan yang ia alami sehari-hari. Aku tidak mau kalau adikku sampai sepertiku. Kuharap dia bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dariku.

"Nanti juga ada latihan basket. Pertandingan antar sekolah kan sebentar lagi... Oh ya kak, nanti kakak nonton pertandinganku kan?" Tanya adikku. Dia selalu terlihat antusias saat menceritakan kegiatan klub basketnya itu. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana dia dulu selalu menolak tawaranku untuk selalu mengikuti klub basket. Tapi lihat sekarang, betapa dia sangat bersemangat.

"wah, kalau itu kakak usahain deh. Kakak nggak bisa janji, karena kerjaan kakak juga kan nggak tentu. Semoga aja bisa lihat pertandinganmu." Balasku seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang terasa halus ditangan.

"huft. Kakak kebiasaan nih." Sungutnya kesal. Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Bagi diriku, saat-saat seperti inilah saat yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Seolah mampu membuatku melupakan sejenak semua masalahku.

"udah sana berangkat gih. Biar kakak yang beresin."

"wah, makasih kak. Aku berangkat dulu. Bye kak..." Kurama dengan cepat mencium pipiku dan segera berlari. Aku Sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya dia menciumku seperti ini, tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"hati-hati dijalan... dasar anak itu..." belum juga kubalas, dia sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kurama, di apartemen sederhana yang kusewa. Untuk menghemat biaya kehidupan kami di Konoha tentu saja.

Setelah selesai membereskan sisa sarapan adikku, aku memutuskan untuk segera ganti pakaian dan berangkat ke tempat kerja. Sebagai salah satu karyawati yang bekerja di bidang pertelevisian, penampilan selalu menjadi poin utama. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk berpenampilan menarik, meski jujur hal ini membuatku kerepotan.

Aku memang bekerja di salah satu stasiun TV negeri ini, tapi hanya sebagai staff yang menghandle di balik layar saja. Bukan pengoprasian atau apa, hanya penyajian naskah yang akan digunakan. Dengan kemeja warna putih dan rok selutut berwana hitam., dibalut blazer dengan warna senada rok, akupun siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

Normal POV

Naruto selalu datang lebih awal di tempat kerjanya, dia selalu membereskan mejanya dan menyiapkan naskah yang akan digunakan hari ini. seperti biasa, Kiba Inuzuka, lelaki yang seumuran dengan Naruto dan memiliki surai jabrik berwarna coklat gelap ini selalu datang setelah Uzumaki sulung datang. Dia juga selalu membawakan Naruto kue beras.

"selamat pagi, Naruto" sapa Kiba yang baru saja datang dan meletakkan sekotak kue beras diatas meja Naruto.

"pagi Kiba... kamu ini selalu bawa kue beras. Apa nggak merepotkan?"

"ha. Sama sekali nggak kok. Toh aku juga senang bisa berbagi dengan kawan lama." Sahut si penyuka anjing itu santai.

"kamu ini. Nanti makan siang biar aku yang bayar." untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto ingin membalas kebaikan teman satu kantornya itu.

"nggak perlu. Nanti aku bayar sendiri aja. Kamu kan harus hemat uang buat biaya sekolah Kurama." dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga Kiba menolak tawaran Naruto. Bagaimanapun Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak karena Kiba yang selalu baik padanya.

Sebenarnya sikap Kiba ini tidak terlepas dari peran Naruto dalam kehidupannya. Karena berkat Narutolah, ia berhasil mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Bahkan Naruto tidak memandangnya sebelah mata saat tahu kalau dirinya memiliki kelainan.

"kenapa sih kamu selalu menolak traktiranku? Toh hanya membayari makan siangmu sekali dua kali nggak akan berpengaruh besar dikeuanganku.." sungut Naruto sebal.

"hey... jangan bersungut gitu dong. Bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi aku ini kan tulus. Dan aku yakin Shika juga nggak akan mau membuat repot wanita yang sudah membantu hubungan kami." Sahut Kiba dengan santainya. Hal itu membuat Naruto menghela napas lelah. Memang susah ya kalau harus berdebat dengan temannya ini.

"oh ya, kamu udah dengar belum... nanti jam 10.00 kantor kita bakal kedatangan para pengusaha muda. Mereka akan diwawancarai di studio 3" kata Kiba memberi informasi yang baru ini didengar Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, tapi naskah di studio 3 itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dan ia baru tahu hal ini sekarang? Astaga! Ini namanya bencana!

"kenapa kamu nggak kasih tau aku dari awal sih... duh gawat ini!" dengan panik Naruto segera membuka komputernya dan mencari naskah file untuk hari ini.

"kenapa panik gitu sih? Toh kalau masalah naskah juga udah kelar kok. Karena mendadak, pimpinan sendiri yang membuat naskahnya. Jadi kamu nggak perlu panik gitu lah." Kiba dengan santainya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto tenang.

"duh... kenapa jadi begini sih. Aku harus keruangan pimpinan. Tolong lain kali ingatkan aku ya Kiba. Aku harus minta maaf pada pimpinan sekarang." Kiba hanya mengangguk kecil. Naruto bisa bernapas sedikit lega.

Naruto dengan perasaan was-was dan khawatir berjalan menuju ruangan milik pimpinannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus profesional dan meminta maaf pada pimpinannya tersebut atas ketidaktahuannya. Rasa gugupnya semakin bertambah saat ia tiba didepan ruangan dengan pintu kaca tebal tersebut. Pintu kaca itu buram, sehingga tidak memperlihatkan keadaan di dalam ruangan dengan jelas. Dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin, Naruto mengetuk pintu didepannya.

"masuk..." sahut suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Naruto. Dengan perlahan, wanita bersurai pirang ini membuka pintu kaca dan memasuki ruangan pimpinannya.

"permisi pak.."

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya pria berpenampilan rapih tersebut. Dengan sedikit gugup, Naruto mendekat ke meja kerja sang pimpinan.

"saya minta maaf pak. Atas ketidaksiapan saya dalam menyiapkan naskah... sehingga membuat bapak turun tangan.." akhirnya Naruto sanggup mengutarakan niatnya. Meski nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"bukan salahmu Naruto. Acara yang akan diadakan studio 3 memang mendadak. Dan lagi aku tidak mungkin menambahkan perjaanmu bukan." Sahut pria bersurai coklat tersebut. Dimejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Neji Hyuuga.

Meskipun pimpinannya sudah menjelaskan dan memberinya pengertian, tapi Naruto tetap merasa bersalah. Dia seperti karyawati yang tidak profesional. Apapun kondisi dan situasinya, ia seharusnya bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"sudahlah... lebih baik kamu siapkan naskah untuk acara selanjutnya. Jangan lupa nanti siang kamu harus ikut denganku." Lanjut Neji saat mendapati karyawatinya ini tertunduk. Menyesali kesalahan yang bukan miliknya. Mendengar perkataan Meji, Naruto segera mendongak dan menjawab dengan tegas.

"baik pak."

"sekarang kembalilah. Awasi jalanya wawancara dengan para pengusaha itu. Aku takut naskah yang kusediakan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu." perkataan Neji ini membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa Neji meminta dirinya untuk mengoreksi hasil kerja bosnya sendiri? Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin memberi komentar.

"baik pak. Saya permisi..." Naruto pamit undur diri. Meninggalkan Neji diruangannya sendiri. Pria berusia 30 tahun tersebut memperhatikan pintu ruangannya yang baru saja tertutup.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada. Duduk disalah satu bangku dibelakang stage dan memeriksa kembali naskah yang akan digunakan 30 menit lagi. Dia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya hingga tidak memperhatikan waktu. Acara dimulai 5 manit lagi, dan tamu undangan sudah duduk rapi dibelakang stage.

Dalam acara wawancara kali ini, perusahaan tersebut mengundang 3 pengusaha yang sukses menjalani bisnisnya diusia yang terbilang muda. Mereka bertiga memiliki bisnis berbeda antara satu dan yang lainnya. Menurut apa yang dibaca Naruto di naskah, para pengusaha muda tersebut masing-masing bergerak di bidang tekstil, kuliner dan perhotelan.

"Naruto... naskahnya nggak ada perubahan lan?" Ino Yamanaka, rekan kerjanya ini bertugas sebagai presenter yang akan menanyai ketiga pengusaha nantinya.

"nggak kok. Naskahnya fix. Sama sekali nggak ada perubahan." sahutnya. Ino terlihat mengangguk mantap.

"baguslah..."

"acaranya mau dimulai ya?" Ino mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Naruto melihat sekeliling. Para kru sudah standby ditempaf masing-masing. Ia baru sadar kalau saat ini studio 3 mulai hening.

"baiklah... aku masuk stage dulu. Bye." Naruto melambai dan bergumam 'berjuanglah' dengan pelan.

Disalah satu sudut ruangan, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi kecil didekat tempat duduknya, entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan obrolan kedua wanita pirang tersebut. Tapi kedua matanya terfokus pada wanita bersurai pirang dengan gradasi warna lebih cerah. Ia merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena baru kali ini ia tertarik dengan sesuatu selain hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan.

"hmm..." seulas senyum terlihat diwajahnya yang rupawan. Senyum yang teramat jarang terlihat diwajahnya.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Dan dengan gak bertanggung jawabnya, Kuu malah buat cerita baru... huhuhu. #digebukin

Ini cerita Kuu gak yakin, mo dibuat twoshoot atau multichap. Menurut kalian gimana?

Kuu minta maaf buat keterlambatan dan kemalasan Kuu dalam melanjutkan cerita. Tapi untuk cerita ini, Kuu khusus ketik buat Qiey-chan sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Cetita ini sih harapan buat Kuu sendiri dimasa depan. Hehehe

Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Qiey-chan...

Yah meskipun telat sih. Tapi semoga kamu suka kado dari Kuu... #smile

Last... review kudasai?


End file.
